


Teach Me

by princessvicky01



Series: Short one offs [19]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Confident Cullen Rutherford, F/M, NSFW, Short One Shot, Smut, Steamy, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 03:24:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13778631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessvicky01/pseuds/princessvicky01
Summary: One off short tumblr prompt - NSFW- Cullen x Annabel playing at teacher





	Teach Me

Entering Cullen’s office with an excited tingle Annabel wraps the coat around her a little tighter as she closes the door. She’s trying hard to conceal her naughty smile as she finds him with his nose buried in a book. A rather old musty looking book at that, which looks like countless others that adorn his shelves. Oh, her dear Commander, clueless that his evening was about to get a whole lot more interesting…

Honey-rich amber eyes glance up from the page, then back down, before swiftly returning, seemingly taking a second to realise her presence. “Your back?” he places the book down as he goes to rise. “No one told me-“

“That’s because I wanted it to be a surprise,” with a slink to her hips Annabel closes the small space to his desk. “Been keeping busy without me, Commander?” Raising one eyebrow she nods to the book as he settles back in his seat with a chuckle, a sudden easiness seemingly overcoming him.

“Always.”

Picking up the faded green leather tome her eyes flick over the words briefly before she closes it with a loud unimpressed clap. “Really Commander, learning about trebuchets in the wee hours of the morning?”

“Useful information, if you happen to lead an army, I can assure you,” he nods taking the book and standing to return it to its shelf. “Even if it does make for a rather dull read…” he muses, fingers travelling over several other volumes as he lingers there.

“Hmm… well, I propose to teach you something far more interesting,” her voice rolls with a purr. Clearly intrigued he turns to witness her little shuffle that slips the coat off her shoulders to reveal pale bare skin.

He blinks, seemingly frozen to the spot as her jacket falls to the ground, exposing a body-hugging bodice of black lace and satin ribbons that boosts her every curve, all along with a tiny pair of matching panties. Only his eyes move, roaming over her body, transfixed as he splutters an incoherent sound.

Propping her hand on her hip she focuses his attention back up to her face. “So, shall we begin?” She smirks wickedly as she witnesses copper bleed into his darkening eyes. Sauntering over she runs her hands up his cloak’s fur lining, scrunching her fingers as she goes with a playful smile until his arms wrap around her waist to hug her flush against his body. Given the late hour, his armour has long been shed and she feels the heat of him prickle a glorious rush against her skin. Maker’s breath, she’s missed him in her travels to Val Royeaux…That wall of solid muscle, that strong enveloping heart, that steadying soul…

Suddenly the world shifts and she’s spinning in a whirl to land with a grunt as he pins her against the bookshelf. Several tumble to the ground around them, but his musty old friends are already long forgotten. Looming over, he presses his thigh between her legs, nudging, prompting her to open further for him, while one hand skirts up to cup her face and the other her mound.

Resting his face against hers he denies the kiss she seeks, instead lips merely a hair’s breadth away he whispers. “Teach me?” 

It’s a deep and breathless plea that makes heat pool inside her. Before she can recover her senses his hand slides down the front of her smalls to shot a buzz of breathtaking pleasure up her spine.

“Teach me…” his rich, heavy baritone repeats against her ear, stubble scrapping over her cheek as he kisses and sucks on her neck. “Teach me how to please you…” his callous finger slowly rubs up against her clit, his musty scent drowning her as she nuzzles into golden curls with a hum.

A sudden shudder racks through her body as his lips travel down her neck, his finger circling, her own hands reaching under his shirt to scrape blunt nails over the lines of sculpted muscles across his back, begging for more. “Why don’t we start,” she pants. “By you showing me what you already know…”

Her following purr devolves into a blissful hum as he slips a digit inside, his thumb still pressing on that wonderful bunch of nerves, all combining to send a magnificent pulse through her. Breathless she pants as he rocks his finger inside, gasping for air and he takes a moment to toss off his cloak and shirt in one fluid motion, leaving them to crumple on the ground… Her man of order, of discipline - throwing it all to one side as his lips sink against the mound of her chest and suck a bruisingly heavy kiss.

“Of course,” he mumbles, his baritone rich and rumbling against her skin as a tug and light rip frees her chest. “I do hope you have no other plans this evening, my lady Inquisitor,” one heavy hand cups and kneads at the fullness of her breast, thumb brushing over her nipple until it peaks - until she’s left gasping by the tip of his tongue teasingly dancing over it, until he’s smirking deviantly up at her from under his tousle of loose curls. “This may take some time…”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, comments and kudos all gratefully received if you liked it <3 (who knows might even inspire me to cont with this little tale hehehe)


End file.
